Lost heaven
by kancchan
Summary: Lekcja, której nie towarzyszy ból, niczego cię nie nauczy, ponieważ nie można niczego zyskać, nie poświęcając czegoś w zmian.


Próba otwarcia oczu skończyła się na cichym westchnieniu i zapadnięciu się w wilgotny, zbawczy puch pełniący rolę poduszki. Złote oczy przebiły się przez warstwy ciemności, ale sparaliżowane bielą znów zostały zamknięte. Ich właściciel oddychał chaotycznie, szybko, wdychając łapczywie lodowate powietrze, podrażniające należący do niego entuzjazm, który wyparował w momencie, gdy lewa dłoń zacisnęła się na, jak podejrzewał, śniegu, odmrażając mu przy tym parę niedokrwionych wystarczająco palców.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd zniszczył w pożogach ognia stare, skrzypiące deski, pożałował, że wyrwał się z żelaznych szponów śmierci, przekształcając je w ból, rozprowadzający się po każdej komórce ciała, ginący w znieczulonych przez mróz opuszkach.

_Zimno_.

Zadrżał w objęciach chłodu wieczoru, nie znajdując ukojenia w oparach dogasającego na horyzoncie słońca, zdominowanego przez czarne chmury, ani tym bardziej w czerwonej, będącej w strzępach tkaninie, chroniącej go przed pustynnym żarem i zdemaskowaniem ukrywanej skrzętnie tajemnicy.

Przełknął uformowaną w gardle nieprzyjemną gulę, uświadamiając sobie, że stalowa proteza, pełniąca rolę jego prawej ręki, zniknęła bez śladu w towarzystwie orientacji w zaśnieżonym terenie, pozostawiając go z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, że nie znajdował się górach Briggs.

Podźwignął się na sprawnej dłoni i rozglądnął się dookoła, ignorując pulsujący ból w skroniach. Zadrżał gwałtownie, potraktowany przez igrający z jego twarzą wiatr i znieruchomiał na dłuższą chwilę, wsłuchując się w jego taniec z bezlistnymi gałęziami drzew. Towarzyszący im lament doskonale odzwierciedlał kłębiące się w zakamarkach jego głowy złowróżbne myśli, które zbierały się w nim w nieprzejrzysty pejzaż obrazów, a w ich centrum znajdowała się majacząca przed nim zbroja z uwiezioną w niej duszą Alphonse'a pobłyskująca w świetle okręgu transmutacyjnego.

— Al… — Cichy szept przeciął powietrze w zestawie z ręką, którą uniósł parę centymetrów na głową, dostrzegając na niej parę nowych zadrapań i siniaków, najprawdopodobniej będących pamiątką po stoczonej niedawno walce z homunkulusem. Ukształtował z niej daszek i, zduszając nią blade promienie słońca, wlepił wzrok w zanieczyszczony błękit nieba, pochłonięty przez szarość zbierających się na nim deszczowych defektów.

Wiatr został zgłuszony przez specyficzne skrzypienie nurkujących ciężkich butów w śnieżnych zaspach. Zerknął kątem oka w tamtą stronę, lustrując oficerki na niskim obcasie. Jego dłoń mimowolnie zabłądziła w kierunku zegarka i ciężącego na nim brzmienia wojskowego kundla, ale zacisnęła się na materiale kieszeni, uświadamiając Państwowemu Alchemikowi, że w tej _rzeczywistości_ nie miał racji bytu.

Przeszywające go na wskroś zimno wymusiło na nim posłuszeństwo w postaci zaciśnięcia sinych, popękanych przez wilgoć warg, strawionych przez błąkających się na nich jedno pytanie:

_Gdzie ja jestem_?

— Puł-pułkowniku — wyszeptał, poznając pochylającego się nad nim właściciela znajomych rysów twarzy i charakterystycznej czarnej, kontrastujej z wszechogarniającą go bielą grzywką.

Edward stracił przytomność w momencie, gdy Płomienny Alchemik przycisnął lufę pistoletu do jego skroni, obciążającego go ni to nienawistnym, ni to pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Obudzony przez buchające w jego twarz ciepło i zapach odgrzewanego wina, otworzył niepewnie oczy, przywitany przez malujące się przed nim rozmazane, niewyraźne kształty ognia igrającego z drewnem w kominku.

— W celach zapobiegawczych, co? — mruknął sceptycznie, uświadamiając sobie jeden przytłaczający, ale przy tym prawdziwy fakt. Wyżynająca się w jego skórę niekomfortowa biżuteria nie była wybrykiem wyprodukowanym przez wyobraźnię. Kajdanki skrępowały jego ruchy, przykuwając go do drewnianego, diabelnie niewygodnego krzesła.

Uformował z ust krzywy grymas, przeklinając w duchu właściciela rozbawionego głosu, wydobywającego gdzieś z głębi pomieszczenia. Skapitulował, nie mogąc rozpoznać w tej paplaniny ani jednego zrozumiałego słowa. Dla odmiany skupił się na uwolnieniu z wiążących go więzów. Szarpnął parę razy dłonią, ale nadaremno. Zgrzyt metalu zaradzał próby wydostania się spod kontroli, odbijając się bolesnym echem od czaszki alchemika.

Niewyraźny uśmiech z jego twarzy ulotnił się w momencie, gdy skrzyżował swoje oczy z tymi należącymi do mężczyzny. Były przesiąknięte temperaturą za oknem, roznegliżowane z jakichkolwiek uczuć należały do zimnokrwistego, pozbawionego sumienia mordercy.

Ed zakrztusił się powietrzem.

Wyczekiwane, dedykowane przez płonną nadzieję przywitanie nie zostało wypowiedziane, podtrzymując go w przekonaniu, że bóg naprawdę nienawidzi tych, którzy bez zaproszenia wtargnęli na jego teren, gwałcąc jeden z diametralnych zakazów.

— Pułkowniku? — Niepewne pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, a wraz z nim zakłopotany śmiech wypłynął z gardła chłopca w zestawie z ręką, która w miarę ograniczonych możliwości zawędrowała do blond włosów, nurkując w nich w geście zakłopotania. — Dobre wyczucie czasu, sopel lodu byłby ze mnie jak nic — wymamrotał bezsensu z wyimaginowaną radością pobrzmiewającą w głosie. — Ale te kajdanki to sobie mogłeś darować.

Mustang odstawił z trzaskiem słuchawkę telefonu, zastępując go praktyczniejszym pistoletem.

— Żaden ze mnie pułkownik — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, eksponując tlącą się w jego oczach złość, podsycaną jeszcze bardziej przez prowokacje ze strony bezimiennego młokosa. — Mniejsza z tym. Mówicie lepiej jak macie na imię i skąd się tu wzięliście — zażądał nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. — Byle szybko, nie mam całego dnia na zabawy z wami.

— Te żarty to nie w twoim stylu, pułkowniku — wymamrotał. — To ja, Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik — dodał cierpko, czując jak zlewa go fala nieprzyjemnych dreszczy pod wpływem tych ostrych słów, zamkniętych w chłodnym, nieprzystępnym spojrzeniu.

— Stalowy Alchemik? — Roy uniósł sceptycznie brew i zaśmiał się ochryple, jakby właśnie usłyszał wyrafinowany dowcip. — Żarty odłóżcie na bok. — Wymierzył w niego rufą pistoletu. — Prawda jest taka, że wtargnęliście na tereny Trzeciej Rzeszy, Edwardzie Elricu. I czeka was tu śmierć.  
Nacisnął na spust i oddał strzał.

Świst pocisku zamroził krew w żyłach, zamykając Edwarda w barwach śmierci.


End file.
